The Theatre Cat's Last Stand
by Lunaflora
Summary: Gus is not about to let age stop him from bringing Shakespeare's words to life - with a reluctant cast, a confusing script, a real-life villain and some magical mischief, the Jellicles are about to put together some Midsummer Night Madness!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am again! And I'm finally back because I just graduated from high school, and am more or less free. For those who may be wondering, I do intend to continue my other unfinished fics relatively soon. But I really wanted to write about another character, and since I have spent most of my life involved in theatre (I actually just won my school's performing arts award, bragbragandboast), this story about Gus flourished in my mind and grew in appeal. **

**So, here it is.**

**On a final note, I do not own Cats, or any works by T.S. Eliot or Andrew Lloyd Webber, or Shakespeare's Julius Caesar or A Midusmmer Night's Dream, Marlowe's Doctor Faustus, or Beckett's Waiting for Godot (and for good measure, the latter of which I have absolutely nothing against).**

* * *

"And the ladies' shrieks ceased for a moment long enough to hear me cry, 'Et tu, Brute? Then fall Caesar!' after which the collective gasp rang out while I collapsed, as a weighty corpse, cold even to look at, onto the pedestal of Pompey!"

The old cat breathed heavily, having reached the end of his relation, and licked his lips. As if waking from a dream, he shook his head, and looked at his niece, Jellylorum, almost with surprise, having nearly forgotten she was even there.

She beamed at him. "Dear Uncle Gus, you tell your stories with such verve! It's like you're the young, sensational star yet again!"

Gus gave her a small, trembling smile. He could still almost see Brutus before him, posed to strike.

Jellylorum looked at him with tender affection. "I bet it would've been wonderful to see you perform."

Gus nodded. "Yes…but that was a long time ago." He lifted his head. "A long time ago…in this very spot."

He was referring to the dusty stage floor on which the pair sat. "Yes," he contineud. "Yes, it's been some time since I or this old theatre have been of any use."

Jellylorum followed his travelling gaze. It was true - she could barely recall the last time she had seen the thinning curtains open to reveal an elaborate set or backdrop on the stage, whose walls now let off a light scent of mildew. It had been ages ago that those faded velvet seats held anything other than a layer of cobwebs, and lately the only feet that trod the dark aisle were that of Gus, practically living here as he was, and Jellylorum, his frequent and adoring visitor. His son, Asparagus II, had of course come often, but that was before he became the father of four rambunctious kittens. Gus understood, and was content to remain here with the company of his memories and visions, and of Jellylorum, whenever she could spare the time. But she couldn't help but worry about him; she knew that he was quite old, and had difficulty leaving his glory days behind - which was precisely her concern. Gus just didn't seem able to move on. For the past few months, all he ever _could _talk about were his roles and characters in the many performances he had partaken in.

Looking at him now, his expression was vacant and his eyes glazed over, clearly occupied with images unapparent to Jellylorum. "Uncle?" she spoke tentatively. He didn't respond. "_Uncle," _she said more firmly.

"Hm? Yes?" he answered distractedly.

"I have to be getting back to the Junkyard now. Will you, er…" she paused uncomfortably. "Will you…be alright here?"

He stared blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…here, by yourself. Do you think you'll be OK?"

He smiled and absentmindedly patted her on the head, as if she were a little kitten again.

"Of course I'll be alright, Lorry Dear."

"It's just that I worry about you," she began carefully. "You're all alone here, and not as strong as you used to be. If you lived in the Junkyard again, with the rest of us, it would be much easier to get help if you needed it, but here…if something were to happen to you, no one might find out until I come visit you again."

"Jellylorum," he said firmly, though with a hint of sadness, "I am old because I am meant to be. As it is with all else. Don't worry so - remember, it was not so long ago that _I _was taking care of _you."_

Jellylorum didn't say it, but thought that it actually _had _been very long ago.

"Now," he continued, "you had best get on home. Goodness knows Asparagus can't manage all those kittens himself!"

"Really, Uncle Gus!" said Jellylorum. "He has Jennyanydots, you know!"

"Yes, _and _four kittens!" Gus now chuckled a little, and Jellylorum felt a wave of relief to hear the old tom laugh. She nuzzled his cheek, and said warmly, "Goodnight, Uncle - I'll be back soon."

"Yes," he replied eagerly. "And then perhaps I can tell you again of my eleventh year as Faustus!"

"I look forward to it," she answered with her characteristic grin. Then she nimbly leapt down from the stage, making her way down the aisle.

And as she disappeared, Gus allowed his face to fall. Though the tom had weakened with age and was limited in gesticulations with his palsy paws, he could still put on a convincing act when convincing his niece that he was confident enough to be alone for who knew how long.

"Old Gus, are you just old hat, or an old fool as well?" he mumbled to himself.

He slowly pulled himself to standing, and on tottery legs disappeared down a wing to backstage.

He carefully stroked the ropes that served as pulleys for the curtains and backdrops. Fraying - even if they were ever to have a use again, a number would need replacing. He proceeded along the wall, fumbling for a light-switch in the darkness. And there it was - the backstage was dimly lit with a row of faint bulbs, adorned with nesting spiders. The interior was spacious, though cluttered in some corners with long-forgotten props that no longer maintained a use. Gus shook his head before pushing open a door. Again, he found a light switch that barely illuminated the corridor. He opened a door on his right: the light from the hallway hinted at the rows of mirrors framed with blown-bulbs, and in the back of the room a row of hangers supporting moth-eaten costumes.

Gus to chuckled bitterly to himself. "The theatre is certainly not what it once was."

Gus recalled some time ago the last theatre production he had seen in another, smaller theatre in London. It had been a new, absurdist play called 'Waiting for Godot.' Critics had praised it as the best English-language play of this century - but Gus hadn't thought much of it. "These modern productions are all very well…" he muttered now. Making sure to turn off all the lights, he wandered back the stage, and with some difficulty hopped off its edge, to settle in a front-row seat. Gazing forward, he tried to imagine 'Godot' on the surface before him - but it didn't seem to fit. Perhaps he was just too used to the old-fashioned theatrics.

A smile crept up on him as he recalled images and summoned them before him, intangible performers recreating his favourite works.

"It's been too long," he sighed.

"Too long indeed."

Gus turned to the seat next to him, his neighbour revealed to be a cloaked, translucent figure. "Ah," said Gus casually. "So we meet again, Firefrorefiddle."

"Gus, you old fool," the apparition replied. "I'm _always_ here: right…here…" he illustrated each last word with a gentle tap to Gus' head with a single claw.

Gus laughed, before subsiding into a fit of coughs. He hacked callously, before saying, "You old fiend."

Firefrorefiddle tilted his head, as if amused. "Fiend or friend? And speaking of old…you may be old hat and an old fool, but do you really think that you're too old to learn a few new tricks?"

"I don't think I'll ever become accustomed to these new works, if that's what you mean."

"No…I am merely suggesting you adopt a new role."

"You fiend, just look at me: I'm no longer fit for the stage."

"You can still be a star without being in the spotlight."

This caught Gus' attention. "Well," he answered slowly, "I may be an old fool…but you're the first bit of sense I've had in a long while. I'm listening."

* * *

**Just what has the Fiend of the Fell (or Gus, to be technical) got up his sleeve? Let me know what you think so far in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Jellylorum pushed her way through the hole in the theatre's front entrance door with a small sense of urgency. After the previous night, her growing concern for her aging uncle increased. The truth was, Gus seemed even more vacant and distant these days, and it racked her nerves that he was so resistant to the idea of rejoining the tribe at the Junkyard. Perhaps now she _would _need to visit him every day, in case something were to happen…

She strolled down the aisle, and gazing up at the stage realized that Gus had set up a spotlight to shine where he stood, centre. By his side sat what appeared to be a large volume of some sort.

"Jellylorum!" Gus spoke eagerly. "I'm glad that you're back so soon!" She couldn't help but note the odd sense of presence he emitted with his tone. But she smiled, relieved to see he appeared well.

"I didn't realize you were this excited to tell me about Dr. Faustus!" she remarked.

Gus shook his head. "Never mind Faustus, that can wait, right now I would ask something of you!"

Her ears pricked. Gus wanted to ask her something? Perhaps he had changed his mind and wanted to stay with her? Yes, that must be it. He'd had the evening to consider, and came to the best conclusion. Without revealing anything though, she asked, "What is it, Uncle?"

He nodded to a space beside him. "Come join me up here." Jellylorum looked at him oddly, wondering why he was taking such time, but complied, hopping up onto the stage. She watched him expectantly as he studied her with a slight frown.

"No, no, that won't do. Come further into the light. Here, I'll move." He shuffled himself out of the spot, and a confused Jellylorum took centre. Looking down, she was now able to discern the title of the book: _The Works of Shakespeare._

Gus continued to look at her with consideration, before carefully climbing down from the stage and settling in a front row seat - the very seat he had sat in beside his vision the night before. Looking up at Jellylorum, who was still confused as she squinted in the yellow glow of light, he gave a large smile of satisfaction. "Perfect!"

"What, Uncle?" she asked cautiously.

"I want you to open up at that book, dear," he said louder, "and to read page one-hundred and sixty-four, lines one-hundred and twenty-two to one-hundred and thirty-seven."

She blinked. But seeing no reason not to humour her beloved uncle, she opened the book and did as he said.

"_Set your heart at rest: _

"_The fairy land buys not the child of me._

"_His mother was a votaress of my order-"_

"Wait!" Gus interrupted. Jellylorum looked up.

"You are familiar with the play, aren't you?" he asked.

She glanced down at the title, then nodded. "A little, yes."

"Well, you know the character acts as a guardian to the child, right?" Jellylorum nodded again. "Well," he began, "imagine that that child is one of the tribe kittens - one of your nieces." Jellylorum considered this, then said, "Alright." She began again.

"_Set your heart at rest," _her voice rang out clear.

_The fairy land buys not the child of me._

_His mother was a votaress of my order:_

_And, in the spiced Indian air, by night,_

_Full often hath she gossip'd by my side,_

_And sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands,_

_Marking the embarked traders on the flood,_

_When we have laughed to see the sails conceive _

_And grow big-bellied with the wanton wind;_

_Which she, with pretty and with swimming gait_

_Following, - her womb then rich with my young squire,-_

_Would imitate, and sail upon the land,_

_To fetch me trifles, and return again,_

_As from a voyage, rich with merchandise. _

_But she, being mortal, of that boy did die;_

_And for her sake do I rear up her boy,_

_And for her sake I will not part with him._

Jellylorum finished and looked down at her uncle, to see his eyes wide, and his smile wider.

"Perfect," he muttered. Jellylorum's reading had been more than ideal in its rhythm, clarity and most importantly, its authenticity. She truly was _his _niece. Again he said, "Perfect!"

"Excuse me Uncle," she spoke now, growing a bit impatient, "but what is this all about?"

Gus stood. "What it's all about, Lorry, is that with you I will be able to put on a play!"

Jellylorum stared, as within her she began to feel a sinking sensation of dread. "But Uncle, you…you can't act again! You really _aren't _in the best condition for it at all! Hadn't you said yourself that you have to put those days behind you?"

Gus waved a dismissive paw. "You don't understand, Dear, I won't be _in _the performance, I will be _directing _it!"

This did not comfort her. "Uncle Gus, I just…I'm not…are you _sure _you'd be up to it?"

Gus huffed irritably, bristling. "Do you really think that I don't have enough experience as an actor to know what a director demands of one? Don't you know that I have been _consulted _by directors, concerning from blocking to how to deal with the _other _actors?"

"Oh! Oh, of course I don't think that, I didn't mean that at all, but it's just it's been so long since you've done any of this…and, I mean really, _me? I _can't be in a play!"

"Why ever not?" he exclaimed. "Don't you fuss, I have _perfect _confidence in you!"

"But Gus," she pleaded desperately, "I can't perform an entire play by myself…_where _are you going to get other actors?"

Gus stared, open-mouthed in disbelief. "Why…the Junkyard, of course!"

Now it was Jellylorum's turn to stare. "The Junkyard. Really?"

"Have you ever been to a place more populated with more theatrical cats?"

"I suppose that's _one _way of putting it," she said. "But for most of them, this isn't exactly their level of calibre."

"And _that _is why I have _you, _my dear!"

"But…"

"And besides," he said with a shrug, "I had intended to stay _at _the Junkyard during the period of rehearsal, which should be somewhat lengthy."

The two cats stared at each other levelly. Jellylorum sighed.

"I see what this is."

"A compromise?" he suggested.

Jellylorum shook her head not in disagreement, but frustration. "What have you," she answered.

"Lorry, please," he said softer now. She looked up, seeing a strange amount of focus in his eyes, though on what she couldn't be sure. "Please, do this for me. It's very important."

Jellylorum softened. "Well…I could never say no to you, Uncle." She pulled him in a gentle hug and he patted her back, exchanging a grin with Firefrorefiddle who stood behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a day later that the occupants of the Junkyard eagerly gathered about as Jellylorum returned with Gus, assisting the old tom, who moved on unsteady legs. Munkustrap quickly brought over an old pail, overturning it so that Gus could be seated. At this moment, Jellylorum handed Gus a pile of papers and he cleared his throat, so that all the Jellicles would stand at attention.

"The Jellicle tribe will be performing a play," he said simply. The youngest cats immediately exchanged glances of excitement. "It is a classic work of Shakespeare, 'A Midsummer-Night's Dream.' A performance date has not been set yet, but it should be about three months from now. I will now read out who will be playing what parts, after which you may collect a script." Again, he cleared his throat.

"Theseus, the duke of Athens, will be played by Asparagus." Asparagus looked up in surprise at this. Before Gus could continue he said, "Er, Father, that might not be such a good idea."

Gus looked irritated at having been interrupted. "Don't be absurd, Asparagus. Besides, your mate will be in it too." Jennyanydots looked up. "I…I am?" she sputtered. But Asparagus frowned.

"But really, Dad, we don't have the time, and who will look after the kittens?"

"Well, _they'll _be in it too, of course!"

Asparagus' jaw dropped, and his daughters began to squeal in excitement, but before their father could object to anything, Gus continued in a louder voice,

"Egeus, the father of Hermia, will be played by Bustopher Jones." Gus looked up. "Who I see is not here and will have to be notified later. Moving on, Lysander and Demetrius, both of which are in love with Hermia, will be played by the Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap, respectively." The two simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

"Philostrate, the master of the revels to Theseus will be played by Coricopat. Quince, a carpenter, is to be played by Plato, Snug, a joiner, will be performed by Pouncival, Bottom the weaver will be played by Alonzo…" Alonzo's ears twitched uncomfortably at this while most of the Jellicles giggled. "Flute the bellows-mender will be played by Mungojerrie, Snout the tinker by Admetus, and the tailor Starveling by Tumblebrutus." Most of the cats whose names he called looked at each other with bemused expressions, not quite sure what these occupations listed were.

"Now, Hippolyta, who is queen of the Amazons, as well as the fiancée of Theseus, is to be played by Jennyanydots." Jennyanydots herself seemed quite pleased and flattered by this role given to her.

"Hermia, who is the daughter of Egeus and is in love with Lysander, will be played by Bombalurina, and Helena, who is in love with Demetrius, will be played by Demeter. Oberon, king of the fairies will be played by Skimbleshanks, and the queen of fairies, Titania, will be played by Jellylorum." He paused to shoot his niece a knowing smile, while she stood rather uncomfortably as everyone stared. "Puck is to be played by Mistoffelees. Now the fairies; Peaseblossom, Etcetera. Cobweb, Victoria. Moth, Electra. And Mustardseed, Rumpleteazer." Gus now put aside his list of actors and said, "As for anyone whose name I did not mention, you will be playing attendants of either (or as well as) Titania, Oberon and Theseus and Hippolyta. Ask me any questions as you come to get your script."

After a brief silence, the barrage of questions erupted while the crowd moved forward, supposedly to receive their scripts. Bombalurina was first.

"Gus, I simply _can't _do this!"

Gus insisted, "Of course you can!"

"No, I can't act with Tugger! I can't act like I'm in _love _with Tugger!"

Tugger grinned. "Won't require any real 'acting,' now will it, Sugar?"

Bombalurina shot him a glare. Ever since receiving a humiliating rejection, not to mention a constant abuse of her affections on the part of Tugger, she maintained a feeling akin to loathing towards the proud tom.

"Come on, Gus!" she pleaded.

"But Tugger is the ideal Lysander!" he insisted.

"Then…how about I switch with Demeter?"

Demeter frowned. "I don't think so!" she had held contempt for Tugger much longer than Bombalurina ever had.

Mistoffelees laughed. "What do you know Tugger, your stuck with the only two queens who can't stand you!"

Tugger glared and aimed a swat at Mistoffelees, that he nimbly ducked.

Munkustrap spoke now. "Gus, I'm really more of a narrator then a performer…"

Gus shook his head. "That is of little to no consequence."

"Hey, Gus, will there be an opportunity to play my bagpipes?" asked Tugger.

The old cat frowned. "I should think not."

"Gus, what's a joiner?" Pouncival cried out.

"_Gus!" _Mungojerrie exclaimed. "There's been a mistake! It says in 'ere tha' Oi'm supposed to dress up as a _woman!"_

"Gus, I don't understand," said Alonzo. "What kind of a name is _Bottom, _and _why_ do I have to play him?"

"Gus, I really don't think casting me as Oberon is such a good idea…"

"It's pointless, Skimbleshanks," said Jellylorum. "There really is no arguing with him."

"Grandfather, I'm supposed to be a _moth?"_

"No, Electra dear," Gus explained. "You are a fairy _named _Moth! And I'm beginning to seriously regret making questions even an option!"

Victoria then patted his knee, her eyes wide with a query. Gus sighed. "Yes, Victoria dear?"

She smiled shyly. "Do we get to where wings?" she said softly.

Gus smiled and was about to answer his grand-daughter, when Mistoffelees broke out, "Gus, what exactly _is _Puck?"

"He's perfect for you," Gus snapped, "and that's really all you need to know!"

Jellylorum, who had been watching uneasily, now called out, "Alright everyone, that's enough for today! Rehearsals we'll start in a week, and in the mean time, start memorizing your parts!"

Slowly the crowd began to disperse, and Jellylorum took Gus' front leg, gently helping him to his feet. "Come on, Uncle, I'll take you back to the den."

"You know, Lorry," he said thoughtfully. "The fate of this entire performance rests primarily on _your _shoulders."

Jellylorum started, then sighed. "Then allow me to apologize in advance."


End file.
